The Invisible Girl
by KatriaFaeyero
Summary: "I'm Katrina Durand. My friends call me Katria!" she said and extended her hand to him. "Gabriel Enjolras. Call me Enjolras!" he introduced himself and the girl nodded. He didn't shake her hand though. A mutual feeling was instantly set between them; they didn't like eah other. Les Amis, Modern AU, Enjolras/OC, Marius/Cosette, Combeferre/Eponine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderul people,**

 **Last year I became obsessed with Les Miserales after reading the book for a school project and the watching the movie (the musical version). So I started writing this small story due to my ultimate crush on Enjolras (his portraiyal from Aaron Tveit was absolutely fantastic). It is an AU, obviously, and set in the modern world so there is no revolution, no barricade, no heartache and pain and no tears. Only fluffy, heartfelt moments shared between friends because... who wouldn't want to see Les Amis d' ABC happy?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except maybe Aaron Tveit's heart - though he doesn't know it yet)**

* * *

Gabriel Enjolras had never, in all his school years, been late for class but this particular morning everything was bound to go wrong.

First of all, his alarm clock didn't work and so he overslept. When his mother woke him up, after realizing he was still at home, it was to late for him to get to school on time and go to the first class of the day. He tried to do so anyway by forcing his mother to drive him all the way to the school and then by running through the corridors in search of his class. He had been late anyway but what if he still had a bit of time?

As he turned a corner and was closer to the classroom he bumbed into someone and they both fell backwards. The fall didn't hurt at all but there was something on his chest, burning him. When he looked down, not sending a single glance at the other person, he saw that his white t-shirt was covered in what seemed to be tea.

"Medre!" he mumbled and took a sitting possition to grab his belongings that were on the floor. His maths and french textbooks were on the floor. But as he cursed he heard another voice saying the exact same curse. He turned around and saw the reason of his fall.

It was a girl around his age with dark blond hair in a messy bun, wearing jeans and a white top with a red scarf around her neck, too herself covered in tea. The empty Starbucks' cup that had destroyed their clothes was in her hand. Hearing his curse too, she had turned around to face him for the first time and apologise.

They seemed to be looking at each other for a long time and Enjolras noted the features of her face and especially the colour of her eyes. She seemed to be doing the same thing and it was like they dared each other to make a guess at who had the brightest orbs. Ice blue was locked with green-grey in a daring completion of glaring. Even their apologies came out at the same time.

"I'm very sorry for bumbing into you!" They both said and the girl smiled kindly even though Enjolras didn't return her smile. He remained cold and expressionless as he picked up his last book. He then made to look at the mess that was his white t-shirt.

"Do you need help?" she asked and Enjolras looked back at her puzzled. "Cleaning your shirt, I mean. Do you need help?" she asked and gave him a tissue from her bag. He took it without a word. His shirt had already been destroyed with boiling water and a tissue wouldn't just stop the damage. The girl was kind though, he had to admit. It was of course her tea that had made them soaking wet but he was the one running in the corridors like a mad man when it wasn't even needed. He had already lost first period by the time he had arrived at the school.

"Thank you!" he found himself mumbling as he stood up. "And sorry for the fall again." he said and turned around to leave. He could go sit outside and wait for the bell to ring.

"Wait.." called the girl and she caught up with him. He stopped walking and turned around to see her. He realised he had never seen her before at school and Gabriel Enjolras had the privilege of being good friends with Nicholas Courfeyrac, who knew everyone. Courfeyrac had never mentioned her or introduced her to Enjolras and their other friends.

"What?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, obviously annoyed by her presence.

"I just moved here from Toulouse and I'm a bit lost. Do you know where is Madame Firmin's class?" She was so kind and sweet and once again smiled at him but not in a flirtatious way. She was just friendly and not like all the other girls at school who acted like addicted fangirls whenever in Enjolras' presence.

"I have the same class next period so we could go together." he said and lead them outside the class. Time seemed to be frozen as the two waited for the bell to ring and so the girl decided to break the silence which Enjolras had forced upon them with his cold behavior.

"I'm Katrina Durand. My friends call me Katria!" she said and extended her hand to him.

"Gabriel Enjolras. Call me Enjolras!" he introduced himself and the girl nodded. He didn't shake her hand though.

"So, you are a senior too, eh?" she tried to make conversation but his answer was the most discouraging thing she had ever heard.

"Yes!"

"And what do you wish to study after school?"

"Law."

Again a cold answer that made the friendly Katria dissappointed. But she wanted to do something rather than just staring at the opossite wall and wait.

"Isn't Paris a wonderful city?" she said but his answer was again a cold and expressionless "Yes!"

Thankfully the bell rang and so her torment stopped. Enjolras was probably the worst person she had ever met and Katria just entered the class without even looking at him. She had just tried to be friendly on her first day of school and he had teared her hope of making new friends apart. She just hoped that not everyone in this school was as egoistic, cold and moody as Enjolras. God yes, the boy looked like Apollo from the myths her mother told her when she was a child but he was definately an awful person to talk to.

It seemed like luck smiled at her because for the rest of the day she met many other students who were the exact opposite of Enjolras. She first met Cosette, a sweet blond girl from her french class, with twinkling blue eyes and caring nature. She seemed to be the most kind and naive person in the world. Then she met Cosette's best friend, a skinny brunette named Eponine who was the exact opossite of Cosette. She had a free nature and was dressed like a boy, with buggy jeans and converse, when Cosette was more introverted and dressed in a floral dress and ballerinas.

Through Cosette, in her literature class she also met Jean Prouvaire or Jehan for short. He had introduced himself by kissing her hand like a gentleman and then he had complemented her eyes with a small poem. He was a very sweet guy. Later, at the corridor, as she was walking with Cosette and Eponine, she had the pleasure of meeting Nicholas Courfeyrac, else known as "The most sociable guy you'll ever meet!" or "The most flirtatious one!" Katria found him sweet and funny and refused his flirting politely. He seemed to take it well and the two chatted happily for a long time as friends.

And it was through Courfeyrac and Eponine that she ended up sitting with the Les Amis -as they called themselves- during lunch. And unfortunately she would have to deal with the Marble Man again.

And by Marble Man she meant Enjolras of course.

The young man hadn't seen the new girl after their shared class- which happened to be history- and he didn't actually cared for her. It wasn't like he had even paid attention to her name. What was it? Kate? Kristin? Kallie? He had no idea what it was and he didn't care. He had caught himself thinking about her, though, twice during the day. The first time was when he remembered one of her answers to the professor during the history lesson. He just totally agreed with her opinion on the matter. The second time he thought about her was when he met with Combeferre and his best friend commented on his "interesting choice of clothing" . The tea had left a small yellowish spot on the white t-shirt. He didn't even bother to explain...

His luck of not seeing the annoying girl again had a limit though. Because the moment he arrived at the table his friends and him usually sat, he saw her sitting there between Jehan and Courfeyrac with two other girls. He knew both of them. The brunette was Eponine, Grantaire's best female friend and the second was Cosette. Marius liked Cosette but they never spoke because he was to shy to talk to her and she was far to embarrassed to interact with him.

"I see mes amis you decided to join us. Come and meet this wonderful lady? She is new!" Courfeyrac said to Enjolras and Combeferre as they sat down.

"Hello Mademoiselle! I'm Alexandre Combeferre." his friend introduced himself and Katria did the same.

"I'm Katria Durand!" _So that was her name._.. thought Enjolras and once again ignored her.

"And this snobbish piece of marble is Gabriel Enjolras." said Grantaire and sat beside him and Combeferre. Katria laughed at his comment because that was exactly how she would describe Enjolras. The blond man though didn't look happy with Grantaire's remark and sent him a death glare before his eyes landed on the girl opposite him. His judging blue eyes traveled from her green orbs to her white shirt that had a similar yellowish spot of tea.

It was then that he heard Combeferre making an obvious remark.

"Seems like the two of you had a similar idea of clothing!"

Enjolras and Katria looked at each other and then at their clothes and indeed they were dressed in exactly the same colours. Dark blue jeans and white t shirts with the same yellowish spot of tea and Enjolras was wearing a red jacket when she wore a red scarf.

He felt his cheeks turning a shade of red and embarrassment overwhelmed him. The same went for her but the smile on her perfect lips remained.

"Seems like Chief found his match!" said Courfeyrac and all burst into laughter. All except Enjolras, who felt like God had sent this girl to him just to annoy him.

From that day on Katria Durand became a regular member of their group. She usually hung out with Eponine and Cosette and a few other girls he didn't know. And even if she wasn't always with the Les Amis at launch, she was always there on parties and movie nights. She had captured the hearts of the guys- having at least one of them in her classes- except Enjolras who avoided her like the plague for no reason.

She didn't actually mind. She didn't like him and he didn't like her... end of the story...

* * *

 **The story is almost complete but for me to update I have to see Reviews! So please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Katria didn't like Enjolras and he didn't like her... end of the story..._

...Or maybe not liking each other wasn't exactly the end of their story. It was just the beginning.

Because the year hadn't finished yet when the two interacted again. And to fill in the gaps of what happened in the meantime I tell you these small facts.

During the year, Marius had found the courage to ask Cosette out and the two were like the cutest couple in the entire school, if not in all of Paris. Their cuteness and their vows of eternal love made Enjolras sick sometimes. To his surprise he had caught a glimpse of Katria once as she stared at "The Marius - Cosette idelium" annoyed.

Something else that had mysteriously happened was "The Combeferre - Eponine" thing. They weren't dating but it was only a matter of time before they did. They had a project together in biology and they were working on it together for many hours and spent a lot of time together in the library or outside school.

Nothing else strange or worth mentioning had happened till the prom. And it was a few weeks before Prom that Cosette appeared in the cafeteria obviously angry and irritated. Watching Cosette angry was something you rarely saw and Katria thought of taking a picture. It would last longer than Cosette's actual irritation and frustration.

"I can't believe it. Why are they doing this? Is this some kind of sick joke? Some kind of twisted plan?" she yelled at her friends but no one understood what was happening. Marius- who surely was the only one who could calm her down with so much as a glance- hadn't arrived yet and so her friends had to deal with this flushed Cosette.

"What happened Cosy?" asked Katria calmly, drinking from her tea. Thankfully Enjolras wasn't close because since the incident in the corridor and their first encounter, he had created a detest for tea. He was safe from the boiling water with peach aroma now that he was sitting at the exact opposite side from her.

"Didn't you hear about the Prom? They decided it would be a masquerade ball. And when I say ball I mean like royalty kind of ball. That's not bad at all but it is a masquerade and they said that we cannot go with our partner because we will wear masks."

"So? Why the fuss? You can dance with the hottest girls and no one- especially their boyfriends- will never find out!" said Courfeyrac with a smirk but he received a punch on the shoulder by Eponine and a look of disapproval from Combeferre.

"Don't you guys understand? How will I dance with my Marius like I do in my dreams if I can't recognise him and if he has no idea who am I?" said Cosette even more frustrated.

"Marius can't dance!" said Joly from beside Enjolras who was trying to read a book, avoiding the conversation.

"Of course he can!" defended Cosette and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No! Truly he can't! I remember when we were at Courf's birthday in 7th grade and he couldn't even..."

"Grantaire enough with this." said Katria and sat beside Cosette.

"For those of us who do not have a date it's actually a really good chance to have fun but I understand if you are angry. Just think that if you and Marius truly love each other as you claim you do, then you will find each other and dance all night long. I'm sure you will." she added and Cosette calmed down for a bit.

"You think so?" How could someone at know to Cosette's sweet and innocent face?

"I know so." For the first time since the conversation had started Enjolras looked up from his book and met Katria's eyes from across the table. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips and she turned away from him immediately. This didn't go unnoticed by their friends...

* * *

The night of the Prom arrived and so they all got ready. Cosette was wearing a long turquoise dress that matched her twinkling blue eyes and a silver mask. Her hair were in a beautiful side fish braid. Eponine wore a black dress that was long and had an opening at the front, showing her perfect legs. She matched the dress with black high heels and a golden mask and her brown hair were staight. It was the first time she had actually dressed like a young woman and not a tomboy and it was all to impress a certain someone. Only Katria and Azelma, Ponine's sister, knew of her transformation.

Katria had spend many days looking for the perfect dress and she had no idea why she had even bothered. She didn't like dances and social evens that much but it was her last dance as a student. She couldn't miss it. So, after many days, she finally found the perfect dress. It was the most fiery shade of red she had ever seen and looked like something a Princess would wear. It was long and the skirt was puffy but not that puffy so as to prevent her from dancing. It was simply wonderful. She matched the dress with black high heels and a black mask and her hair were falling in well shaped curls around her face. She felt like a complete different person since she almost never had her hair down at school. They fell on her eyes and annoyed her so she had them constantly up. She wasn't even sure if her friends knew the true colour or how long it was.

The boys were all beautifully dressed too, most of them on black suits. Only the colour of the mask varied amongst them. Enjolras had chosen a bordeaux mask, Grantaire a green one, Marius blue for Cosette ' s eyes, Jehan a silver one and so on.

The party was full of people, some were chatting, some were dancing, some were drinking and everyone tried to recognise their friends. The would all reveal themselves at midnight, after the coronation of the King and Queen. And the students actually voted for their favorite pair from school. It was obvious who was going to win...

When Katria arrived at the party she immediately spotted her masterpiece, aka Eponine, talking to a tall guy and having already a great time, making a lucky guess that he was Combeferre. She recognised Grantaire, beside his efforts to tame his wild black curls, because the young man was at the bar and was begging for alcohol when it wasn't even allowed. She also recognised Courfeyrac, flirting with a gorgeous girl and also Joly, cleaning with a napkin a glass of punch before drinking.

It made her smile, knowing that her friends had a great time already. She hadn't seen Cosette yet but she just hoped everything was fine. So, Katria walked to a corner and looked around her. Some guys were staring at her as if they wanted to approach her and the girls looked at her with envy but she didn't care at all. She had no idea how long she stood there until she heard a voice from behind her. "Red!" Her heartbeat increased as she heard the voice right behind her and she couldn't even recognise to whom it belonged because of the loud music. So, she turned around and saw a gorgeous man in a black suit and a bordeaux mask. His eyes behind the mask, even in the dim lights of the party were probably the most wonderful ice blue she had ever seen. They were familiar but she couldn't place them to a name.

The young man was Enjolras. A completely oblivious Enjolras who spoke to the girl he had avoided all year without even knowing it. But how could he had recognised her. He had seen the girl in the red dress standing alone, watching the dancing couples, and he couldn't help but talk to her. Combeferre had told him to have fun for at least one time in his life and flirting with an unknown girl seemed fun enough for Courfeyrac. Why not for Enjolras too? As much as he couldn't stand the idea of a relationship and found women a distraction from his studies, Enjolras was curious about flirt. And is there a better time to flirt if not at prom? Besides, red was his favorite colour and the young lady wearing the red dress was absolutely beautiful with her dark blond locks, black mask and red lips. So he had found the courage to approach her.

"What did you say Monsieur?" she asked innocently though she had heard perfectly.

"Your dress Mademoiselle is probably the most passionate shade of red!" Katria laughed at his comment.

"That wasn't on my list of pickup lines till today." she said amused and saw that the man in front of her was smiling too. She had never seen a smile more beautiful than his.

"It wasn't a pick up line. Red is my favorite colour and you complement it wonderfully." he said, the smile still gracing his full lips.

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur!" She had no idea what to tell him so her eyes drifted back to the dancing couples. It was out of embarrassment as no one had ever complemented her. Enjolras must have noticed because a few minutes later he was the one to break their silence.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around school though you look kinda familiar." She turned around and they were now facing each other as they spoke loudly, over the already loud music.

"You are familiar too but I just can't place your eyes to a face." she said truthfully.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"Indeed! I mean, I recognised some of my friends but I didn't talk to them so as not to break my cover."

"I'm pretty sure all of my friends recognised me but don't talk to me for the same reason." They laughed at his comment and continued talking.

"I don't like these events with all those people and the extravagant dresses and so on. It looks too superficial and not at all productive." she said and Enjolras couldn't agree more. He had come with the purpose of keeping an eye on Grantaire and Courfeyrac so as to behave and to drive them home after they all took off their masks. Having a bit of fun was Courf's idea. Katria had come for pretty much the same reason but mostly to make sure that Eponine would do alright.

"I totally agree. This is all a waste of time." he told her and she nodded.

"So, what do you want to study after school?" she asked and Enjolras ' s face became serious immediatelly.

"I'm studying Law and then I have hopes to be involved with human rights. You know, fight against poverty, unemployment, abuse. I just can't stand the fact that we are living in our perfect homes our perfect lives and there are so many people who suffer in this world." He had a passion in his eyes that couldn't be compared with everything she had ever seen. His cause was pure and Katria felt like her own dreams were way to selfish compared to this man. But thinking about it, they weren't.

"What about you Mademoiselle?" For some reason, Katria remembered her first day of school this year when she had first met Marble Man and had asked him the same question "What do you want to study after school?" And he had answered Law, much like this man, but had never told her details or asked her the question back. Marble Man wasn't passionate or kind and delicate.

"Well, I want to be a translator. I already know and speak fluently five languages and I wish to travel the world and help people with my knowledge."

"Five languages?" he asked shocked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! Except french I also speak English, German, Spanish, Greek and Russian." He looked amazed and then asked her a very odd question.

"How do I say, do you want to dance with me in Greek?" Katria smirked before answering.

"Thes na horepseis mazi mou?" (Θες να χορέψεις μαζί μου;) she said and saw the man hesitating for a moment before taking her hand in his.

"Thes na horepseis mazi mou?" he asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

They danced together quite a few times, still talking about everything and nothing. About their grades, about their dreams, about their expectations and everything else in general. They were of course careful not to reveal too much and break their cover. They danced beautifully together and if people hadn't already voted for the golden couple of Marius and Cosette for prom King and Queen, they would have voted for them. They fitted perfectly, even though none of them seemed to notice. The two were also oblivious about the fact that Eponine had taken a picture of them dancing.

Those who had recognised Enjolras were staring with open mouths at the dancing couple and were wondering who was the mysterious girl who had captured his attention. No one could recognise Katria, except Eponine who had seen the red dress hanging from her closet a few days ago.

The night was coming to an end when someone announced from the microphones that they were to crown their King and Queen now. Enjolras and Katria stopped talking and dancing, as did everyone else. Katria scanned the room for Eponine and Cosette and found the first in the embrace of the tall man and the later holding hands with a young man with freckles. It was the first time she had actually spotted Cosette this evening and she wondered how she had missed her till now. It was obvious that only Cosette could wear so much turquoise and still look radiant. The freckled man was obviously Marius and his freckles were probably what gave him away to his girlfriend.

"Alright! Alright! Madames et Monsieurs, our Prom Queen from the class of 2013 is ... Cosette Fauchelevement." They all clapped as the girl in the turquoise dress went on stage and accepted her crown with a huge smile on her lips. It had always been her dream to become Prom Queen.

"And for our king, we have... Marius Pontmercy!" The crowd clapped again and even Enjolras looked happy for his lovesick friend. Actually, being side by side with this wonderful girl he had never noticed before, made him feel kind of lovesick. Not in a Marius Pontmercy way but pretty close. He just couldn't wait for the unmasking so he could see the real her. He wanted to get to know her more and it was the first time he had felt this way. It was the first time he had allowed himself to be loose and relaxed and look at the results... He was probably falling for a girl who had no idea who he was and to whom he didn't know the name of. It both amazed him and frightened him.

Katria on the other hand was scared. She dreaded the time when she would have to reveal herself to this boy beside her. Yes, she had confidence. Yes, she knew that she had probably already enchanted him. Yes, he was probably the most wonderful guy she had met but she was scared. She had never flirted with anyone in her life. She had never been told how beautiful she looked, except from her parents and Eponine, which doesn't count. She had never felt interested in the world of relationship either. She prefered her solitude. How was she supposed to reveal herself to him? She was a no one at school. Of course she had the Les Amis, Cosy and Ponine but not many knew she even existed. She was invisible and now, being on the spotlight, seemed terrifying.

 _Je suis la fille Invisible..._ She thought as she clapped for Marius and Cosette, the golden couple...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter two... Please leave a review because it will make me immensly happy and will enourage me to post some more.**_

 _ **Love to each and every one of you,**_

 _ **Nina**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to those who've read and reviewed this small story. You are wonderful and you make my day with your positivity. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"Now" said the man from the microphone, "the final dance before the unmasking. Take your special unknown someone and dance!"

Enjolras ' s deep blue eyes bore into her green ones and with a shy smile she took his offered hand and went on the dance floor.

 _Watching every motion_  
 _In my foolish lover's game_  
 _On this endless ocean_  
 _Finally lovers know no shame_

It was a slow ballad and so he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He brought her body close to his and they started moving to the sink of the music.

 _Turning and returning_  
 _To some secret place inside_  
 _Watching in slow motion_  
 _As you turn around and say_

 _Take my breath away_  
 _Take my breath away_

Their eyes never broke contact and it was like magic. Their hearts were beating in the same crazy rhythm and the world around them didn't exist.

 _Watching I keep waiting_  
 _Still anticipating love_  
 _Never hesitating_  
 _To become the fated ones_

They couldn't see Marius and Cosette dancing a few feet away. They couldn't see Eponine and the tall man, obviously Combeferre, dancing too beside them. The couldn't see Grantaire smirking devilishly, having finally solved the mystery of the beauty in Enjolras ' s arms. It took him a while but he found out somehow.

 _Turning and returning_  
 _To some secret place to find_  
 _Watching in slow motion_  
 _As you turn to me and say_  
 _My love_

 _Take my breath away_

As they danced, Katria leaned her head on his shoulder and let him lead her. He didn't question her actions as they still danced.

 _Through the hourglass I saw you_  
 _In time you slipped away_  
 _When the mirror crashed I called you_  
 _And turned to hear you say_  
 _If only for today_  
 _I am unafraid_

 _Take my breath away_  
 _Take my breath away_

"Take my breath away!" he heard her murmuring the song as they danced and he side smiled. She was absolutely beautiful and even her perfume, the sweet aroma of jasmine, made him feel comfort.

 _Watching every motion_  
 _In this foolish lover's game_  
 _Haunted by the notion_  
 _Somewhere there's a love in flames_

She sighed on his chest and he then realized that somethinng was troubling her.

"What is wrong?" he asked her and she sighed again.

"I don't even know you and yet I don't want this moment to end."

"Neither do I!"

 _Turning and returning_  
 _To some secret place inside_  
 _Watching in slow motion_  
 _As you turn my way and say_

When she lifted her head up again and looked into his eyes from behind her black mask Enjolras saw they were even brighter than before. The song was coming to an end and none of them wanted this to end. So Enjolras did something he had never done before. He stopped slow dancing and his right hand moved from her waist to her neck.

 _Take my breath away_

 _Take my breath away_

She felt shivers run down her spine and her knees go weak. Before she knew it their lips were inches apart and a second later they were kissing. It was a slow and gentle kiss, almost too good to be true as none of them had ever been kissed. It was wonderful and total bliss. They were perfect together. The music had already stopped when they broke apart but none of them dared to say a thing. Their entwined hands were no longer entwined and there was a small distance between their bodies when the unmasking was announced. Everyone around them took off their masks and they could hear the laughter and the enthusiasm of everyone. The two still wore the masks. None of them dared to move. Their orbs, always locked in and loving gaze, never broke eye contact. It was like a spell had been put on them.

The first to move was the young man. Katria was way too frozen to even move her hands. He slowly removed the bordeaux mask and his handsome face was revealed.

If Katria had been frozen before, now the word shocked would be an underrated term.

"Enjolras?" she said in disbelief and saw the confusion in his eyes. It could not be real. She had danced with the Marble Man, she had spent her entire prom night wrapped in his arms and she hadn't even realised it was him all along. He had been so different that she questioned if he was pretending all night or if that was indeed the real him that she had never dared to explore. At school he avoided her like the plague and acted as if he hated her. They never got along well since they had set on the wrong foot since the beginning. They had spend all night together and for goodness they had even kissed. She just couldn't reveal herself now. It would be a disaster.

So, she did the only thing she could to avoid her humiliation. She was selfish and a coward, she knew, but falling in love with the Marble Man in a single night would only lead to her disaster because rejection was in order the moment he would realize who she trully was. She made a step backwards and saw the conflict in his eyes. She was probably hurting him but he was Enjolras. He had no feelings. He would get over it soon and all would be well.

"I'm sorry Enjolras!" she said and on the spur of the moment she turned around and started running to the exit. It was difficult running in high heels but as soon as she was out of the extravagant ball room in which the dance had taken place, she quickly kicked her shoes away and started running barefoot, holding her long skirt.

It was like her very own Cinderella moment when she heard him yelling after her.

"Mademoiselle wait. Please!" he was yelling. Enjolras had been probably more shocked than her because after she run away, he spent a good five minutes frozen in place, listening to those around him whispering. He run after her then as fast as he could she wouldn't have gone far in those heels and long skirt.

"Wait please!" he desperately called after her but she didn't even turn around. There was a bus station nearby and she run there the moment she realised the bus had just arrived. She made it in just in time before the door closed and Enjolras stayed just outside of them with a heartbreaking expression on his handsome face.

She sat in one of the empty seats and took off her mask, crying her eyes out and destroying her make up. The few passengers were staring at her with confusion and some others with sympathy. She was pathetic for running away. A pitiful and awful person... Still, it was better running away from the truth than watching the disgust in Enjolras ' s ice cold eyes after her revelation.

When she arrived home she went straight to bed and laying there, still with tears in her eyes, she thought more of him. How hadn't she seen the similarities ?

Everything that screamed Enjolras was there. The adoration for the colour red, the ice blue eyes, the full lips and strong jaw, the dirty blond hair, the law studies, his wary looks at Grantaire, his annoy for Marius and Cosette. He was Enjolras all along and she had been too blind to see... She had failed to see him because she had refused to. From the very first moment he was familiar and she had been in denial. It was now obvious to her.

But how could a person change so fast? The previous days, and all the days before, he had been awfully rude to her, avoided her and got on her nerves. Tonight though he had been wonderful. Was this the true Enjolras that she didn't know? Was Marble Man indeed a caring and lovable young man?

She fell asleep hours later, with the memory of their kiss still in her mind.

She had no idea that Enjolras was doing the exact same thing though he couldn't place a name on his mysterious lady. Yet, he was determined to find her one day.

* * *

 **Please review if you want me to continue...  
**


End file.
